Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Camilla is the oldest daughter of King Garon of Nohr and an unnamed concubine. She has a half-sister, Elise, and two half-brothers, Xander and Leo. Eventually, Camilla received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She quickly bonded with them and became a mother figure to them. Her Wyvern's name is Marzia. Sometime in the past, Camilla was the target for an assassin. When the assassin approached her, Camilla hired her on the spot. This assassin was Beruka, who later became her retainer. Later, she met a young mercenary girl who was very strong and impressed Camilla. This girl, Selena, also became her other retainer. She is skilled at sewing and embroidery and wields magic and axes in battle. Also revealed in her support with Xander, her favorite food is steak and has a weakness for bonbons. Birthright In Chapter 13, a desperate Camilla is hard-driven into killing the Avatar. After she is defeated and the Avatar explains why they're doing what they're doing, she seems empathetic enough to join them until Leo interrupts them and gets ready to kill the Avatar until Scarlet arrives with Ryoma. During Chapter 21, it is mentioned by Elise that because of the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido, Camilla has become extremely depressed, rarely leaving her room. In Chapter 23, Camilla finds Elise with the Avatar after being alerted by her two retainers, Arthur and Effie. Her mind almost completely shatters when she finds them and attacks them with her troops. She is beaten in battle and is persuaded by both the Avatar and Elise after they tell her that they are going to speak with Xander and Garon to stop fighting and end the war. While thinking about it, she faints from exhaustion due to her wounds. She is later taken back to her quarters by her two retainers. After Garon's defeat and Azura's death, Camilla and Leo appear in the end of the Birthright route, where Camilla decides to abdicate the Nohrian throne in favor of Leo, believing he would make the better ruler. Conquest Camilla arrives along with her two retainers in Chapter 10 to join the Avatar's forces. When questions about the mission she was assigned, she states that Xander and Leo are taking care of that for her so that she could aid the Avatar. In Chapter 24, after the Nohrian Army defeats Hinoka, Camilla threatens to kill Hinoka if she does anything that would harm the Avatar, but then she reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After Garon reveals his true form, she, along with the other siblings, are reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation Camilla appears in Chapter 12, having been ordered by Garon to kill the Avatar or be executed herself. Despite her love for the Avatar, she resolves to kill her sibling herself so they will not be tainted further, but is defeated while trying to do so. Knowing that death awaits her for her failure, she decides to have the Avatar end her life instead. With her life in their hands, they instead convince Camilla to join their cause. Seeing the resolve in her sibling's eyes, she accepts their request, bringing her retainers in tow. As Camilla and the Avatar reminisce of old times, she notices that Sakura, Takumi, and Azura are listening in. She states that she will not attack any of them because she does not want to see the Avatar upset. When she notices Azura, she instantly recalls her, stating that before she was kidnapped, the Nohrian siblings were told not to interact with her, an order that Camilla and the others disliked. Reunited with her former sister, Camilla looks forward to spending time with her. Personality Camilla is an individual who is known to be especially affected by the cruelty of Nohrian Court, and it is implied to a heavy degree she was deeply involved in them as the second eldest of the surviving children. She reveals in her support with Niles that Garon's mistresses used their children in a bid to further their stations, and that she herself felt unloved by her mother as anything more than a pawn. As a result, she has bonded very well with her younger surviving siblings, caring for them and generally acting as the maternal figure who was largely absent in their lives. These bonds are especially tenacious in that she possesses a strong willingness to kill anyone who poses as a threat to their safety. She also shows a level of care to her subordinates, Beruka and Selena. The affection that she displays towards the Avatar is one that is particularly pronounced. When questioned about it by Niles, she claims that they deserve to be shown kindness due to their terrible childhood. Niles, however, claims that it is because she is a pathetic person who showers them with love out of a combination of pity and a desire to be loved herself. While this upsets her greatly, Camilla eventually agrees that she is a pathetic person and states that she dotes on the Avatar because she knows what it's like to be alone. The extent of her feelings for the Avatar are so great that it can be considered an obsession and she can be prone to go into murderous envy if she feels their bond or the Avatar's life is threatened in any way. In Chapter 23 on the Birthright route, when discovering the Avatar and the Hoshido forces, as well as believing Elise to have been abducted by them, she decides to kill all of the Hoshidans in an attempt to make the Avatar 'remember' their true family. Camilla also tends to treat the Avatar almost as though they are a child, which sometimes causes the Avatar to pull away from her affections in an attempt to make her recognize that they have matured. Camilla is generally gentle and kind towards her loved ones and allies. Her relationship with Xander is akin to a shared role of parental figures, with her acting as the nurturing mother. She considers Elise to be one of the few lights in Nohr, and an inspiration to herself and the others not to lose hope. While she is more hands-off with Leo compared to the Avatar and Elise, she is watchful of him from afar, and believes him to be the most brilliant mind in Nohr. In terms of her relationship with her child, Camilla treats them with a high amount of care up until that care causes said child to be embarrassed with what she does or if they force Camilla to engage in unusual activities with her child, like helping Soleil with hitting on girls in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds. However this care cannot be classified as obsesssive. But in relation to Kana (if she is Camilla's daughter) she shows that she cares about Kana in an obssessive manner that can easily escalate into a murderous rage, similar to how she treats the Avatar, only that this obsession isn't because she's pathetic but simply because Kana is her daughter. In contrast to her caring side, she is ruthless towards her enemies, and even takes enjoyment in striking them down. In spite of this she has on occasion shown some capacity for mercy, such as in dealing with Hoshidan forces throughout the Conquest route at the behest of the Avatar. She also likes to tease others, and sometimes exhibits a very dark sense of humor, something that can make those around her feel uncomfortable. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments.) Her birthday is November 30. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Revelation Chapter 12= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |40% |60% |60% |25% |45% |60% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Arthur *Laslow *Odin *Niles *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Keaton *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Elise *Selena *Beruka *Hinoka (Revelation only) *Camilla's child Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Refer to Camilla/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Camilla - Bewitching Beauty : After her brother ascended the throne, Camilla largely withdrew from royal affairs. She focused instead on humanitarian efforts, eventually adopting as many as 11 children by some accounts. ; Camilla and Avatar : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ;Camilla and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ;Camilla and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Takumi Etymology Camilla ultimately originates as the feminine of camillus, a term for a youth serving as acolyte in the ritual of ancient Roman religion, which may ultimately be of Etruscan origin. The name is known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas that is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. A further Italian/Roman name link comes from the fact that her wyvern's name, Marzia, is the Italian form of Mars, the Roman and Greek god of war (known as Ares to the Greeks.) Trivia *Camilla shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Orochi. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. *Camilla ranked as the 2nd most popular female character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **She came 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu and was the most popular female character. **She placed 10th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Camilla's official artwork depicts her wielding a Silver Axe. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book directly mentioned by Kozaki himself, he designed Camilla to be the exact opposite of Hinoka: longer hair and bigger breasts. She turned out looking older than she’s supposed to be, though, so to tone it down, he chose to design her portraits more carefully and leaving a somewhat "childlike" trace in her portrait images. **Camilla was originally planned by Kibayashi to be a type of character who talks differently when she "snaps" (similar to Noire from Awakening). But then, they changed her in the final version so that she instead becomes someone who would say cruel things while smiling. *Camilla is the only royal child who cannot form a support with Azura. *In her support with the Avatar, Camilla is shown to keep items in her bra (in the Japanese version, she kept directly in her breasts), specifically, a map. **She also reveals that this map shows every location in Nohr where she has dreamt of going with the Avatar. **This fact is revisited in her mother-daughter conversation with Kana in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, where she wants to revisit the marked locations with her daughter to make up for all the years Kana spent in the Deeprealms. The conversation also goes into slight detail about said locations, as she describes that the flowers have a blue and gold pattern and that the cave is literaly made of crystal. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters